


Who knew one dare could change everything?

by Malavia_Azzura



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, M/M/M/M relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Stupid decisions, dares, sort of BDSM?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malavia_Azzura/pseuds/Malavia_Azzura
Summary: Kunsel dared Zack to do something insanely stupid. Zack actually does it and pays the consequences of his actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic ever, so I decided to leave it as it was please excuse the typos, there are more notes at the end. I apologize in advance for what i've done to zack.

“Are you trying to get me killed?!” Zack yelled. “Come on Zack just do the dare or are you too chicken?” asked Kunsel. “Fine I’ll do it” Zack huffed.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Zack was sleeping with Sephiroth in his room tonight. Genesis and Angeal already has their turns the days before. Sephiroth was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. While Zack was under the covers waiting nervously. Tonight, was the night he was going to do the dare. “Zack something wrong? You seem a bit tense” said Sephiroth while getting under the covers. “O-oh nothing Sephiroth” replied Zack.  
“Hmm ok I’ll let it go this time” said Sephiroth while turning off the lights “goodnight” he said before going into a deep slumber. “goodnight” muttered Zack.  
When Zack was sure Sephiroth was sound asleep he got out the scissors “if this doesn’t get me killed I don’t know what will” he mumbled before cutting Sephiroth’s hair now his hair was as long as Angeals’  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Zack was waiting by the pond in the park for Kunsel to prove that he had actually done the dare he was going to give him the chunk that he cut. “Hey Zack” said Kunsel when he finally arrived. “Hey” replied Zack. “Well here it is” said Zack while handing Kunsel the hair. “Holy shit Zack you actually did it!!” yelled a surprised Kunsel. “Yeah I did” said Zack “but let’s just hope I live to do another one of your dares” he added.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
By the time Sephiroth woke up Zack was already gone. He got up to get ready while walking to the bathroom his head felt unusually light. When he entered the bathroom, and looked in the mirror he found out why his head felt unusually light…his hair has been cut. Sephiroth knew immediately who was foolish enough to do this. “ZAACK” yelled a furious Sephiroth. Genesis and Angeal rushed into Sephiroth’s room wanting to know what was wrong but as soon as they entered and saw him the burst out laughing hysterically.  
“It’s not funny” said a fuming Sephiroth. “Oh, it most definetly is” said Angeal and Genesis in unison. Sephiroth was about to argue but the sound of a door opening and closing stopped him. There was a sound of footsteps nearing the door and finally it opened and Zack entered. All eyes were one him from Genisis’s approving look to Angeals’ what the hell were you thinking look to Sephiroths’ I’m so going to kill you furious eyes.  
“H-Hey guys what’s up?” said Zack innocently. “Don’t you dare act innocent Zackary fair” barked Sephiroth making Zack shrink in his place. “W-What are you talking about” asked Zack trying to act dumb hoping it would work. “Don’t act dumb” roared Sephiroth ‘well it was worth a shot’ thought Zack. To say that Zack was trembling with fear was an understatement. “Come on Seph your gonna make the poor kid piss himself” said Angeal. “Shut up” growled Sephiroth. “Now explain to me why you did this and if it’s a good reason your punishment may be slightly lighter” demanded Sephiroth. “I-I can’t tell you” mumbled Zack with fear in his voice. “And why the hell not?!” yelled Sephinroth. “S-Seph I’m sorry please don’t punish me” Zack said with his voice cracking slightly at the end. “Well too bad Zack I’m going to pound you so hard and make sure you can’t walk every day until my hair grows back to its original lengh I’ll make sure it hurts more than its plesurable I promise you that” said Sephiroth menacingly.  
Zacks eyes went wide he knew sephiroth would stick to his word. He started trembling of fear. “Angeal, Genesis get out now” demanded Sephiroth. “N-no guys don’t leave please” begged Zack with tears in his eyes. “Looks like you want to be punished even more Zack I’ll make sure you bleed this first time maybe then you’ll think about disobeying me” said Sephiroth with a maniac like grin. Both Genesis’ and Angeals’ eyes went wide before they scurried out the door. “Zack on my bed now” said Sephiroth. “N-no” pleaded Zack. “YOU DARE DISOBEY ME ZACKARY FAIR?” yelled a furious Sephiroth. Zack stood there trembling until Sephiroth grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the bed then he ripped Zacks clothes off. “Sephiroth please don’t do this please I’m sorry I’m so sorry just don’t do this” Zack pleaded tears streaming down his face. A look of sadness crossed across Sephiroth’s face but was quickly covered by rage. He quickly took off his clothes and threw them on the floor. Zack had never really noticed Sephiroth’s size until now and he was huge he knew this was going to hurt like a bitch.  
Sephiroth grabbed Zacks legs and put them on his shoulders then positioned himself at Zacks enterance. Sephiroth thrust roughly into Zack earning a groan of pain from Zack “I thought a soldier would’ve been able to cope with more pain than this” said Sephiroth between rough and hard pounds into Zack. Zack has tears forming in his eyes “yeah well your size isnt actually the smallest” Zack said voice cracking. Sephiroth slapped his ass hard Zack yelped in surprise “did I tell u to speak” said Sephiroth. Sephiroth was starting to pound harder and rougher than before it was even worse because Sephiroth wasn’t using any kind of lubricant so it hurt way more. Zack had tears streaming down his face and was screaming for Sephiroth to stop there was blood streaming down his legs when Sephiroth came so it made a pink liquid when it stained the sheets.  
Zack was full on sobbing when Sephiroth had stopped. When angeal and genesis stopped hearing groans and screams but only muffled sobs they had assumed Sephiroth had stopped. So, they entered his room to check on Zack. “Where’s Sephiroth?” asked angeal. “T-taking a shower” replied Zack in a cracked broken voice. Genesis and Angeal both looked at each other worriedly the both sat beside Zack on the bed. Angeal pulled Zack into a hug while Zack quietly sobbed into his chest it wasn’t only from pain but also Sephiroth was really mad at him and Sephiroth was the most caring one the one who would never harm Zack but Zack obviously never got on his really bad side and now they all noticed he has three sides 1. caring and comforting 2. Possessive and dominant 3. Furious and deadly. And now Zack was on his third side except he didn’t want to kill Zack only harm him.  
Sephiroth entered the room with a towel around his waist. He looked at the sobbing boy in Angeals arms he felt a bit guilty that he had caused him all this pain. “Zack…” whispered Sephiroth. Zack whimpered at the sound of his voice. Sephiroth was dying inside. “Angeal, Genesis can you please give us a moment” asked Sephiroth. They gave him a disaproving look and left the room. Sephiroth sat beside Zack pulling the boy onto his lap. “I’m sorry Zack” he said. Zack sniffed and hugged Sephiroth. ‘even when he hurts me he knows how to fix it’ thought Zack. “seph I’m the one that should be sorry I cut your hair all because of a stupid dare” Zack said. “Dare what dare?” asked Sephiroth. “Shit” mumbled Zack. “What dare I didn’t say dare I said bear yup all because of a stupid bear” added Zack. “Zackary Fair don’t lie to me now tell me who’s dare, was it?” Seph asked. “yesh you sound like my mom” Zack dodged the question. “Zackary tell me who gave you that dare now” demanded Sephiroth. “Kunsel” mummbled Zack making sure sephiroth didn’t hear. “What was that?” he asked “I said Kunsel ok Seph??” Zack finnaly said. “Well Zack anyways I won’t pound you every day just every time you start walking again until my hair grows to its original length” said sephiroth. “and also, you should warn Kunsel and tell him this time it’s just a threat and a minor punishment but next time he is dead.” He added. Zacks eyes widend “o-okay seph” stuttered Zack.  
For the next six months Zack, didn’t lay one foot on the ground Kunsel got what was coming and was humiliated in front of everybody. In the end, Zack and Kunsel learned not to ever mess with Sephiroth ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually reading this made me cringe, I hope you guys liked it, please bare in mind I usually write better than this! Well at least I hope I've improved this fanfic was written three years ago. please leave a comment abount what you think! I will post another FFVII fic soon, it'll probably be Sephiroth/Genesis though. P.S to all of you who are calling this rape it is not Genesis Angeal Sephiroth and Zack all have an agreed realationship if Zack does something wrong he get's punished 'dominant/submissive realtion' and bare in mind this was the first fic I ever wrote and it is not the best if Genesis and angeal had felt that Zack was in 'real' danger they would have stopped Sephiroth, but they didn't they only thought Sephiroth's punishment was a bit severe over something like his hair. Anyways thank you for reading


End file.
